Taismo Quest 2: Valentine's Day Mayday
by SpeedyFrost
Summary: The sequel to Christmas Menace. Tails had to abandon her for a date to Disneyland, because he had to fix his blue typhoon ASAP. But then, something insane will happen. Read this book for another intense Taismo Adventure and Romance. I'll be updating ASAP.
1. Chapter 1: Abandoned

**(February 14, 2014, 1:00 PM, Tails' house, Taipei, Taiwan)**

** Today was Valentine's Day, a day when people spread love to everyone in the world, especially true love. **

** But a yellow fox named Tails was repairing his Blue Typhoon, which as wrecked during the mission at outer space, too busy for a date with Cosmo, a female humanlike plant alien. They were planning to go to the newly opened Disneyland, a little bit north from the downtown.**

** "Tails, are you ready?" Cosmo asked, wearing an emerald-green T-shirt with white skirt. **

** "Shoot. I hate to say this but, I cannot go on a date with you today, I'm kind of busy today. Next time alright?" Tails apologized.**

** "W…what? I thought you said you are going to fix your typhoon by today before we go there!" she was shocked.**

** "I'm sorry! But… you will have to go with only Sonic and Amy… The aircraft has a problem in the engine, I mean both engine. So you know? Just in case if the planet earth is in a crisis and needs our power, I have to maintain my Blue Typhoon in a good condition…so that's why I have to repair this as soon as possible. But please don't be mad at me…"**

** Cosmo just sadly faced backwards and headed towards Sonic's house, where Amy was also waiting, and said to herself, "I think Tails doesn't care about me anymore, he's just busy playing with technology…"**

** Ten minutes later, Cosmo arrived to Sonic's house.**

** "Yo Cosmo, what happened to Tails?" asked Sonic.**

** "He's busy repairing his Blue Typhoon." Cosmo replied.**

** "He is too obsessed with technology…I mean wasn't he predicting that it will be done with repairing it before we go to Disneyland?"**

"**I'm not sure."**

"**Well here's what I wonder. I don't see any danger around here. Does he have to fix the freaking machine now?" Amy asked.**

** Leaving the busy fox behind, they headed towards the subway station, bound for Disneyland.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mephiles

**(2:00 PM)**

**Meanwhile, Tails was finishing up with fixing the right engine, currently working on the left engine**

**But he had a flashback of what he said to her, "Darn it, I think I hurt her feeling…" whispered Tails. "But I cannot always do anything for her." And he went back with his repairing process.**

** An hour later, he finally finished the project. But suddenly, he got a call from Knuckles.**

** "Oh hey Knuckles, what up?" said Tails.**

** "Hey dude, DUDE! You're at Disneyland, right?" asked Knuckles, panicking again.**

** "Oh, about that? Eh…I couldn't go because I had an extra work for repairing my Blue Typhoon. Wha-why are you so excited?"**

** "Listen, I saw it on the news but there is an unknown hedgehog that is very alike to Shadow the Hedgehog, attempting to destroy Disneyland! That hedgehog's name is Mephiles, having black and teal-blue fur! He has green eyes. Since you're finished with repairing your aircraft, we have to hurry to there! Sonic got stabbed with that hedgehog's crystal weapon, and Amy called the Ambulance, and Cosmo is in pinch! If you want to save her, join me, my friend!"**

**That flashed back his memories with Cosmo. The time when he had to shoot her to save the universe. The time when she resurrected. The fun and adventure they had on Christmas. The time when they promised each other to never leave each other alone and stick together, loving forever.  
><strong>

"**Okay bud, hop on to the Blue Typhoon!" Tails finally shouted.**

"**But wait! Isn't the aircraft too big for landing?" Knuckles asked.**

"**No problem. I updated the aircraft so it allows the body and the cockpit can separate to become a smaller aircraft. Also, two more engines are installed, attached to the cockpit. So come on! I want to save Cosmo, 'cause I love her a lot, no matter what, so I really need your help!"**

"**Yeah! Let's go Tails!"**


	3. Chapter 3: Murdered?

**(Disneyland, 2:30 PM)**

"**Amy, leave it to me! I have Chaos Emeralds, so I can defeat that scary hedgehog!" Cosmo said. "Ride on the ambulance and go to the hospital with Sonic, if you are worried about him a lot! He's badly injured!"**

"**Alright…" Amy panicked.**

**Right away when the ambulance left, the Mini Blue Typhoon landed on the parking lot.**

"**Cosmo, are you hurt!" Tails asked loudly.**

"**Aw…Tails, I knew that you would come…" said Cosmo softly, giving Tails the power of Chaos Emeralds.**

"**Alright, Super Transformation!"**

**The neon yellow-furred fox and the amber-haired Seedrian was ready to charge on that wild hedgehog.**

"**Alright, Mephiles, prepare yourself!" yelled Tails.**

"**Meh, I don't know if a midget fox can win me." Mephiles groaned.**

"**Well sometimes, you cannot underestimate a midget! Spin dash!" **

**But that hedgehog easily reflected him, flicking him into a rough brick wall, and his back started to bleed.**

"**Tails!" screamed Cosmo. "You are going to pay for this! Eat my Spin Dash, you jerk!"**

"**Wait! Cosmo! It's too dangero…" yelled Tails.**

**But it was too late. Cosmo got punched with Mephiles' diamond knuckles. She got a bad wound. Super Tails believed that she was dead.**

**Tails' eyes were filled with tears. There is no way that he is not pissed off. **

"**What just happened? Did your friend just died? Boohoo! Sucker! You can't do anything without your girl, huh? Well better luck next time, midget coward fox! I'm sure you will find another girl." Mepiles insulted the angry fox.**

"**SHUT THE FREAK UP YOU FREAKING JERK!" growled Tails, extremely pissed off. No one can replace her…Cosmo is my only girl…look at that man, you just killed my only-one girl…"**

"**You mad bro?" **

"**Yes I am mad. I can't control my anger anymore. I am returning back to emo man. It's all because of you. I will totally kill you, son of a taint. That is my new goal…" red aura surrounds his body. "YOU WILL TOTALLY PAY FOR THIS, YOU MURDERER!"**

**The real battle starts from here.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Transformation of Rage

**The red aura burst from his body, and Tail's body was dyed from neon yellow to deep red. The fox has finally done a Solar transformation. He groaned, "It's time for you to die you monster hedgehog!"**

"**You mad, eh? Shut up with all this angry-quotes already, you midget…" snickered Mephiles. "Or else I will make you shut up…by sending you to heaven like what I did to that green wimpy girl!"**

"**Well you can insult me but don't you ever insult Cosmo! She's not only beautiful, but she is not that strong, but she is brave that she tried to save everyone from this whole disaster, and she promised me that she will be with me forever! And I will blame on you for destroying part of my life, because she is pretty much part of my life! I will totally destroy you, penetrating your body! You are definitely going to regret this you noob!"**

**Just then, this proves that Tails' eyes will get filled with tears. Cosmo woke up from unconsciousness and said, "Mephiles, unlike Tails, you have a wimpy heart! Tails is not just strong as in power, but he has a strong heart! That's why there is no way I hate him. He's just not my best friend, but I love him much more than a buddy. Don't ever insult him again!"**

"**Shut up I said! You are the one who's the wimp in strength! Die both of you!" Mephiles fired two bluish-purple fatal laser beams, attempting to kill Tails and Cosmo.**

**But easily, he reflected the indigo-colored beam with his crimson-red energy sphere. He fired the energy sphere again, to crush his body into bits, screaming, "I am going to protect Cosmo forever. I cannot remove the space between me and Cosmo. It's my real goal not just to kill you, but to do anything for her! You dare block the way of my goal, you will die!"**

**But then he absorbed the energy sphere from his palm. Right away, the evil hedgehog teleported to right in front of Tails, and strongly punched him in the stomach. Tails coughed up blood a little, fainted for an hour. **

"**Darn you are good at combat, huh?" panted Tails. "Well you will die anyways, because I know your weakness, I looked up in the internet. You've been killing people in many other places, huh!" immediately he teleported right behind Mephiles and head-locked him. "So your weakness is your upper region of your back, eh? You will die, you god-dang murderer!" he charged the bright red energy sphere, but this time, with his cupped hand, just like a Kamehameha (look up on Google for more information). He fired a fat laser beam and it penetrated his body. But somehow, instead of blood gushing, the body shattered like shards of glass.**

"**Oh god," gasped Tails, returning to his normal form. "He…was not a hedgehog…he was a hedgehog-like spirit made of crystals…" he was shocked.**

"**But at least the creature was destroyed, Disneyland of Taiwan is saved, special thanks to you, Tails." Said Cosmo**

"**C…Cosmo…I…" whispered Tails.**

"**Tails, are you trying to apologizing me that you abandoned me?" **

"**C…Cosmo…No…Uh…Not just that, but I'm glad you are alive…" he was sobbing.**

**Cosmo started to cry too. She then said nothing but kissed him, hard on his lips.**

**They released the kiss and Cosmo said, "I cannot die when you are alive. I don't want to leave you alone there. Because I love you. I must survive my risky life with you forever." and kissed him again on his lips, more sweeter.**

**Tails was thinking about hanging around, no wait, dating with her at Disneyland, but it is obvious, but there was an announcement that Disneyland is closing until the constructors fix the whole amusement park. But Tails was on a TV. The topic title was, ****Miles Tails Prower, greater hero than Sonic the Hedgehog? The 2 and a hour fight!**

**But then, he remembered that he wanted to give a Valentine's Day gift to her. "Cosmo, come with me, ride on the mini Blue Typhoon! I gotta show you something really important."**


	5. Chapter 5: Their Best Present

**(5:30 PM)**

"**Tails, this is our home, what do you want to me?" asked Cosmo, when they hopped off from the aircraft and they entered their bedroom.**

**Tails was chuckling at first, he had a plan. Suddenly, "Cosmo, happy valentine's day!" exclaimed Tails. And he gave her a sheet of paper. It said,**

…

**Dear Cosmo the Seedrian,**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue,**

**You give me love that is hard as a golf ball head**

**And I love you too.**

**You are my only girl,**

**You are the number one**

**You are as beautiful as pearl,**

**Your heart is warm as the sun.**

**I am Tails**

**I will prove**

**That our love never fails**

**Our love, it's perfect, no need to improve**

**I love you the most in the entire universe**

**More than my best friends**

**It's my hobby to remove your heart's curse**

**I will prove that our love never ends**

**Love, **

**Miles Tails Prower**

…

"**Tails, you are so sweet," she smiled. "Here, I have a present too."**

**Tails looked inside a bag, and what was inside it was a pastel T-shirt. On the T-shirt, it said, "Kiss me."**

"**Wait Cosmo, I think that it is awkward to wear this T-shirt in public. I'm totally gonna get laughed. Why would you wanna buy me an embarrassing T-shirt, I mean no one would sell this, even Target or Old Navy's."**

"**C'mon Tails, wear it. I ordered it from the website. At least his is a indoor T-shirt." Tails just wore it, but still he doesn't know what the firetruck she is talking about.**

**But then, Cosmo said nothing, but she just tackled him and kissed and nibbled him all over his face.**

"**C…Cosmo, are you ok?" Tails freaked out. "Are you really really high or something?"**

"**Well, it says on your shirt to kiss you so yeah," she replied, giggling. **

"**Oh now I get it," sighed Tails. "Well guess what, I'm gonna wear this shirt whenever I'm at this house, only with you."**

"**Okay then," she said, and gave him a long smooch on his lips.**

**When they break the kiss, Tails said, "Hop on to my motorcycle, I wanna take you somewhere."**

**They both went on a one-hour drive towards Green Hill with Tails' bicycle, putting on their deep-red goggles.**


	6. Chapter 6: Their Valentine's day night

**(6:30 PM)**

**They arrived to the Green Hills zone, hopped off from the fox's bike, and slammed themselves on the surface of the hill.**

"**Well, what did you want to do Tails?" the Seedrian asked.**

"**Ah, nothing, I just wanted to look at the skies with you. At least we're alone together," sighed Tails. "I thought you enjoy the changing skies, Cosmo."**

**It was a dead silence, just for a half an hour. But then Tails said to her, "Remember we watched the moon together?"**

"**Yeah, why?"**

"**This pure-white moon reminds me of that time. It's so beautiful."**

"**I agree."**

"**But you know what's more beautiful than this silent moon?"**

"**What?"**

"**It's my best girl I have ever met."**

"**Wait, Tails, who are you talking about?**

"**Well she sacrificed herself and saved the world, but everybody was greatly saddened, especially me, because it was my crush. But then three months later, she came back from the dead. Well the thing is, she was a beautiful girl. She had aquamarine eyes, bright-green hair, and she is a Seedrian."**

"**Wait, are you saying that there is a Seedrian girl who you have a crush on?"**

"**No, Cosmo, I was just talking about you. You are the most beautiful person of the world. No other stuff existing in this world is more beautiful than you. Oh by the way, I brought some white chocolate I made at home, in case if you are hungry right now." **

**She ate it and said, "This tastes sweet, but I think there's something sweeter than this."**

"**Wait, what?"**

"**Well, it's not a food, but he's been staying with me, he's a cute little fox, the sweetest-hearted fox of the world. He's good at technology, and he loves me. Well, Tails, I'm talking about you."**

**Tails didn't say anything, his face just turned fire-red; his face is about to explode like a bomb.**

**But his face even turned redder when Cosmo giggled at him, "Haha, you are always very cute, even when you are blushing."**

**Tails shook his head to cool his face down and said, "By the way, aren't you hungry? I will look for food."**

"**Oh thank you Tails, I am starved, even thoug I ate the whole pack of chocolate you made," she replied.**

**But when he tried to start up his bike, it was out of fuel. So he had to fly with his twin-tails and looked for any open restaurant. But since today was Valentine's day, there were barely any open stores. He searched for food for over twenty-minutes, and he finally found a grand-opening Carl's Jr. store.**

**He ordered two Big Carl's cheeseburger, a pack of onion rings, and French fries. **

**He came back forty minutes later after he started flying, and said, "Darn finally I found a Carl's Jr. Hamburger Store. Man I lost a lot of energy, and I'm starving to death."**

"**Let's eat then," she said.**

**But after they finished eating, the temperature dropped down dramatically.**

"**It's really cold out there. How are we going to go back to home without gasoline?" she said.**

"**All gasoline stations are closed, so we will have to sleep here," he replied.**

"**Well, then we will freeze to death!"**

**Tails said nothing, but he hugged her tight.**

"**Tails, your body is as warm as fire and soft as a pillow…" moaned the female Seedrian.**

"**I am also your blanket, hehe," the yellow fox said.**

**Three hours later, still cuddling together in the cold, they were all completely tired.**

"**Happy Valentine's Day and I love you forever, Tails, you are sweetest guy of the world." Cosmo whispered.**

"**I love you too, Cosmo, you are so sweet and beautiful too. Good night, sweet dreams," yawned Tails, and they both kissed each other on their lips.**

**They fell asleep, Tails maintained her to stay warm. The next day, they called the tow-truck company, for help.**

**Tails and Cosmo's romantic and adventurous life still continues, maybe forever ever after.**


End file.
